


our lips at the sun

by scrapbullet



Category: Body of Lies (2008), Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>You remind me of someone I once knew.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	our lips at the sun

" _You remind me of someone I once knew._ "

There is something to be said about the play of shadows across a strikingly handsome face, Cobb muses, as a calloused thumb traces his lower lip. Hani Salaam is a void in the vast gleam of sunlight, a void that ripples with curious intent and leans in, leans in close to a face that he professes to know so well. Lips follow where deft fingers seek to travel; ghosting across Cobb's jaw and following the valley of temptation up to breathe, hot and heavy, against his ear.

There is silence, and the unmitigated sense of an animal, poised and ready to strike. Hani braces himself against the wall, eyes dark and conveying a message that Cobb cannot hope to decipher.

The concrete is cold against his back and his heart thuds in his chest. The body pressed tight to his is hot, hot and thrilling in a way that Mal never was, never could be...

They kiss.

There are no fireworks, no whispered professions of love. There are no thoughts in the heads of these two men other than the memory of a man, and a woman, of the past and a faint taste of bitterness on the tongue that does not abate, no matter how hard they try.

The sun rises, and it sets. The world sleeps, and it awakens. There are two men that stand in an alley, enamored with the past, that embrace and remember.

All is as it should be.


End file.
